Revenge
by ishikeshi ayay
Summary: Dia tak akan pernah memaafkannya. Dendamnya harus terbalas. 2 September 1989.  Alexandre Pato's birthday . "Saya akan membuat fic bergenre mystery atau angst menggunakan chara yang paling saya benci." For FFC "Date Becomes Your Fate"


**Ringkasan :** Dia tak akan pernah memaafkannya. Dendamnya harus terbalas. 2 September 1989. (Alexandre Pato's birthday). "Saya akan membuat fic bergenre mystery atau angst menggunakan chara yang paling saya benci." For FFC "Date Becomes Your Fate"

**Peringatan : **Gaje, OOC, alternate reality, maybe typo. Fic ini hanyalah karya dan Author tidak pernah bermaksud untuk _bashing _karakter.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Angst, and a little bit Romance.

**Words :** 1506

**Code Geass : Lelouch of the Rebellion belongs to : Sunrise and CLAMP.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge<strong>

Hari itu hujan turun rintik-rintik. Namun kompleks pemakaman itu terlihat ramai. Sebuah mobil jenazah dan pengiringnya baru sampai di kompleks pemakaman kerajaan. Beberapa orang terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah peti mati dan mengangkatnya menuju liang lahat. Satu persatu orang yang memakai baju serba hitam mulai keluar dari mobil. Payung yang mereka gunakan senada dengan pakaian mereka.

Mereka mulai berkumpul di sekeliling liang lahat yang sudah digali sebelumnya. Seorang pendeta memberikan tanda agar seluruh peserta diam dan memulai misa.

Di antara semua peserta misa, hanya ada beberapa wajah yang terlihat sedih. Namun yang paling kentara hanyalah Nunally vi Britannia, putri kerajaan Britannia yang akan segera menyandang gelar ratu. Selebihnya terkesan tak perduli dan hanya datang karena menghormati sang putri.

Sang putri yang yang duduk di kursi roda itu terlihat sangat letih. Selama beberapa hari ini dia harus berupaya keras agar kakaknya mendapatkan pemakaman yang layak. Sulit sekali mencari gereja yang mau mengadakan misa bagi kakaknya. Sama sulitnya seperti mencari pemakaman yang mau tanahnya ditumpangi tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Setelah doa selesai dipanjatkan, peti mati mulai diturunkan. Pekerjanya terlihat bermalas-malasan. Sesekali tali yang mereka gunakan untuk menurunkan peti terlepas karena licin, menyebabkan peti terguncang. Setelah peti sampai di dasar, mereka menarik tali tersebut ke atas dan mulai mengisi liang tersebut dengan tanah.

Pendeta itu mulai memanjatkan doa lagi yang hampir tak terdengar karena pelannya suara yang dikeluarkan. Lubang yang semula menganga mulai tertutup tanah hingga akhirnya terbentuk sebuah gundukan. Pendeta mengakhiri misa dan semua orang tanpa ragu langsung beranjak menuju mobil. Tak mau berlama-lama dalam dinginnya udara pemakaman.

Tersisa dua orang dan beberapa laki-laki berbadan besar yang sangat mudah dikenali sebagai pengawal yang masih tinggal di tempat seakan mereka tak sadar upacara telah berakhir. Nunally masih duduk di kursi roda dan Zero memegang payung yang melindunginya dari hujan.

"Zero-san, apa sebenarnya yang menjadi tujuanmu dalam peperangan ini?" dia membuka konversasi. Laki-laki bertopeng di sampingnya masih berdiam.

"Tujuanku hanyalah memerdekakan Jepang dari penjajahan Britannia serta terciptanya kedamaian dunia"

"Hal itu akan segera terwujud. Aku yang akan meneruskan perjuangan kakak. Tak akan ada lagi perang yang diprakarsai oleh Britannia. Untuk itu aku butuh bantuan untuk meyakinkan menteri kerajaan Britannia bahwa aku pantas dan sanggup untuk menjadi penguasa Britannia selanjutnya," Nunally terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Maukah kau membantuku mewujudkannya?"

Zero berlutut di hadapan Nunally.

"Yes, your majesty."

Mereka segera beranjak menuju mobil. Namun Nunally masih sempat melirik sebentar ke arah sebuah makam. Di makam itu tertulis,

KNIGHT THE ZERO

SUZAKU KURURUGI

2000-2018

Here lies a consummate and invaluable Knight to His Highness Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu kemudian upacara pengangkatan Nunally sebagai penguasa ke 100 kerajaan Britannia diselenggarakan. Tak ada yang menentang keputusan ini. Melihat dari garis keturunan, sebenarnya Odysseus dan Schneizel yang merupakan putra mahkota pertama dan kedua yang lebih berhak naik tahta, namun Odysseus tak memiliki kapasitas sebagai pemimpin dan kita semua tahu bahwa kondisi Schneizel bukanlah kondisinya yang sesungguhnya. Mereka menolak alih-alih memberikan haknya kepada Nunally.

Setelah pengangkatannya, dia membuat keputusan yang mengejutkan dengan mengangkat Zero sebagai _Knight-_nya. Banyak yang meragukan keputusannya karena menganggap Zero tak dapat dipercaya karena telah membunuh raja ke 99. Menteri-menteri lebih mendukung Jeremiah Gottwald yang merupakan mantan _Knight_ Ratu Marianne. Namun keputusan Nunally tak bisa dibantah. Jeremiah sendiri lebih memilih hidup dengan damai di pedesaan bersama Anya Alstreim.

Nunally bergerak cepat. Dia langsung membuat surat kesepakatan kemerdekaan Area 11 dan menandatanganinya berdua dengan Ohgi Kaname yang merupakan representatif dari pihak Jepang. Dia juga langsung mengadakan konferensi bersama negara-negara koloni Britannia dan berhasil mencapai kesepakatan damai yang dinamakan _World Holy Peace Noble_ yang berisi kesepakatan menjaga perdamaian dunia.

Seluruh operasi F.L.E.I.J.A dihentikan. Seluruh dokumen yang memuat tentang senjata berbahaya tersebut dimusnahkan berikut seluruh laboratorium yang dipakai dalam pengembangannya. Seluruh ilmuwan yang terlibat ditangkap, namun segera dilepaskan setelah digeledah. Hal ini untuk menghindari adanya oknum yang tak bertanggung jawab memanfaatkan senjata berbahaya tersebut.

Dunia sedang berusaha memulihkan diri.

.

.

.

Malam setelah pengangkatan Zero, mereka berdua sedang duduk di balkon istana. Nunally terlihat santai melihat bintang yang baru bisa dilihatnya lagi setelah kebutaan yang dialaminya. Dengan ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan kue-kue kering buatan koki istana, dia mengenang kembali kenangan di masa lalu.

"Banyak orang yang meragukanku menjadi pengawal anda, Nunally-sama. Tentu mereka bukan meragukan kemampuanku, tapi meragukan kesetiaanku setelah apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa anda masih mempercayai saya?" tanya Zero tiba-tiba.

"Lalu? Apakah kau akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku?" tanya Nunally tanpa menoleh.

"Tentu saja tidak, Your Highness. Tapi..."

"Kalau begitu tak ada lagi yang harus dipermasalahkan."

"..."

"Apa kau memiliki orang yang kau cinta?"

Saat Zero tak menjawab, Nunally pun melanjutkan.

"Aku punya. Orang itu adalah kakakku. Sewaktu kecil aku yakin bahwa aku akan menikah dengan kakak saat dewasa. Namun, setelah pindah ke Jepang aku baru tahu bahwa cinta itu banyak macamnya. Tak seperti kakak yang lemah kekuatan fisiknya, dia sangat kuat. Kami sempat berpisah karena perang yang berkecamuk namun bertemu lagi di Ashford Academy. Dia menjadi laki-laki yang lebih kuat dari saat masih kanak-kanak dan aku merasa sangat nyaman jika dia ada di sampingku."

Karena Nunally berhenti bersuara, maka Zero pun bertanya.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tak ada. Semua yang ku cinta sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Mati."

"Dulu, aku juga memiliki orang yang ku cinta. Dia gadis yang sangat baik, kuat dan mempesona."

"..."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tak ada. Mati." Di balik topengnya, Zero menatap Nunally dengan penuh penuh makna. 'Tapi sepertinya sekarang hatiku sudah tertambat ke kail yang lan.'

"..."

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjagaku dengan tulus hingga kau mati!" tantang Nunally.

"Saya tak bisa mati – tapi saya berjanji akan menjaga anda selamanya, Nunally-sama."

Nunally terperanjat mendengar kata-kata Zero.

"Tak bisa – mati? Apa maksudnya?"

"Karena saya telah mendapat kutukan tak bisa mati dan menjadi Zero."

"Pengaruh geass-kah?"

Zero mengangguk pelan.

"Mendekatlah!" kemudian Nunally memeluk Zero.

.

.

.

Nunally berada di ruang kerjanya saat pelayan pribadinya, Sayoko mengetuk pintu dan memberitahukannya bahwa Mr. Gottwald ingin bertemu.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Jeremiah Gottwald masuk dan langsung berlutut di hadapan Nunally.

"All hail, Nunnaly-sama!"

"Berdirilah, Jeremiah-san! Ada apa?"

"Saya bermaksud untuk pamit. Saya bermaksud untuk tinggal di pedesaan dan mengantarkan surat pengunduran diri saya sebagai tentara kerajaan."

"Kemarilah! Biar kulihat," Saat Jeremiah memberikan surat tersebut, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh tangan Nunally dan sang ratu muda tersebut melihat sekelebat memori Jeremiah. "Boleh kutahu apa yang terjadi dengan mata kirimu?" tanya Nunally meskipun dia sudah tahu.

"Ah, ini..." Jeremiah menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang telah terjadi pada dirinya selama peperangan berlangsung. Saat itulah Nunally sadar bahwa rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

Di suatu hari yang cerah Nunally dan _Knight_-nya kembali mengunjungi makam Lelouch. beberapa hari yang lalu dia sudah memerintahkan untuk memperbaiki nisannya sehingga agar terlihat lebih layak dan sekarang dia sedang melihat hasilnya apakah sesuai dengan keinginannya atau tidak. Hatinya sakit begitu melihat banyaknya ilalang di sekitar makam. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar membayar seseorang untuk memangkasnya secar berkala setelah semua urusannya selesai.

Dia mulai memejamkan mata dan berdoa. Zero berdiam diri belakangnya. Setelah selesai berdoa dia berpaling menghadap Zero.

"Seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha, aku tetap tak bisa -"

"Tak bisa apa, Nunally-sama?"

"Bagaimana rasanya berziarah ke makam orang yang kau bunuh?" Zero tak menjawab sehingga Nunally melanjutkan. "Tahukah kau, aku heran kau tidak ditangkap dari awal. Meskipun orang yang kau bunuh adalah orang yang paling dibenci di seluruh dunia, tapi perbuatanmu tetaplah kejahatan."

"Aku mengerti."

"Oleh karena itu, aku yang akan memberimu hukuman."

Nunally mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik gaunnya dan segera menembakkannya ke dada Zero. Zero terhuyung dan terjatuh ke tanah. Darah mulai keluar dari dadanya yang terbuka.

.

.

.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"Jeremiah-san, aku punya permintaan – lebih tepatnya permohonan,"

"Apapun, Nunally-sama."

"Aku menemukan beberapa orang yang positif terkena Geass kakak. Maukah kau membantuku membebaskan mereka dari pengaruh Geass?"

"Tentu."

Nunally memerintahkan Zero yang berada di luar ruangan untuk membawa orang-orang yang terkena pengaruh Geass ke dalam ruangannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Zero masuk bersama beberapa orang.

"Mulailah, Jeremiah-san."

_~FLASHBACK OFF~_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak menghindar? Aku tahu seharusnya kau bisa."

"Mungkin ini takdirku."

Perlahan-lahan Nunally mencoba melepas topeng yang dipakai Zero. Saat topeng terlepas, dia terperanjat.

"Su-suzaku-kun? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah mati. Makammu ada di pemakaman ini."

Nunally memegang tangan Suzaku dan sontak memori Suzaku berputar dalam otaknya.

"Tidak! Suzaku-kun bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati, Nunally-sama. Sejak awal Zero pembunuh Lelouch lahir, maka di hari itu Kururugi Suzaku mati," Wajah Suzaku semakin pucat dan bawah matanya semakin gelap. Darah semakin mengalir dan menggenangi tanah dan rumput di sekitarnya. "Aku telah menepati janjiku untuk melindungimu hingga aku mati, bukan?"

Mata Suzaku menutup dan tangannya terjatuh.

.

.

.

'Hey, Suzaku. Kenapa kau cepat sekali menyusulku kemari. Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu menjaga perdamaian dunia.'

'Tanpa aku dunia sudah damai. Rencanamu berjalan begitu lancar sampai aku mengira perang ini tak pernah nyata.'

.

.

.

When you lose someone, you'll do everything to make you feel better

You'll blame anyone else

And you'll make this anyone else feel at least almost same as you

Or even make him/her disappear forever

It called Revenge

**END**

* * *

><p>First of all, mari memberikan selamat kepada Author karena berhasil menyelesaikan fic pertama di tahun 2011. CLAP CLAP CLAP. *digetok readers.<p>

Buat Sanich san, saya minta maaf karena fic ini publish sangat lama. Sumpah beberapa bulan ini saya mengalami Writer's Block. *ngeles.

Itu kenapa Nunally bisa baca memori? Asumsi saya dia dikasih Geass sama V.V waktu dia diculik. That's make sense, right?

Sekali lagi saya senang karena bisa menulis lagi. Hahahahaha...

Sampai jumpa di fic Ayay selanjutnya... (Kalo bisa nulis lagi dan kalo ada ide. :p)

Ayay

**Mind to review? *puppy eyes**


End file.
